<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Is Caring by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565560">Sharing Is Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching FRIENDS and this struck me as a great idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Che/Colin Jost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing Is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin and Michael walked to a pizza place, walking hand in hand. They chatted about anything and everything. They laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, ignoring all the stares they got.</p><p>They arrived and waited at the pizza place, patiently waiting, still talking. A waiter walked out, offering half a Hawaiian pizza and half of a specialty pizza to the kids in line, then to the adults. Both Michael and Colin got a slice of the specialty pizza.</p><p>Soon after they were seated. They ordered two pizzas, because despite the fact they were decently healthy, grown men, they ate a lot, especially when it came to pizza. Plus, they could always just take whatever leftovers they had. Colin ordered a side salad as well, and Michael a plate of fries.</p><p>Their food arrived, and they dug in. They ate in silence for awhile until both decided they were full. They still had about half a pizza total left, and Michael had some fries left. </p><p>Colin was moving the fries into a box their waitress had brought them, and he took one. He laughed at Michael’s enraged look. “Sharing is caring Michael.”</p><p>Michael shook his head, looking murderous. “Not when it comes to food. This man does not share food.”</p><p>Colin grinned, then fake pouted. “You don’t care Michael? I thought you loved me?”</p><p>Michael shook his head. “No amount of my love is going to excuse you from this monstrosity.”</p><p>“I’m hurt!” Colin said, dramatically grabbing his chest. “How dare you choose food over me? What did it give you that I didn’t?”</p><p>Michael glared at Colin. “Well, for starters it never once said that Kendrick was “bad music” so its got going for it.”</p><p>“How many times to I have to apologize for that!” Colin exclaimed as they headed out of the restaurant, waving to the staff.</p><p>“You will never apologize enough.”</p><p>Colin huffed and leaned into Michael’s side.  They walked back to the studio like that, Michael’s arm thrown over Colin’s shoulder, Colin holding the food.</p><p>They got to the office and went their different ways, Michael having to go meet with Keenan for something.</p><p>Colin was typing up a sketch idea when Leslie walked in. “Yo Jost, you got any food, my dollop of Ready Whip?”</p><p>Colin opened his mouth to say no, but he paused, an evil smile forming. “Yeah, there’s some over there,” he nodded toward the bag on the coffee table. “There’s even some fries you can have.”</p><p>Leslie thanked him before walking over to the bag and pulling out the box on top, which were the fries, and eating the last ten before opening the pizza pox to grab a slice.</p><p>She was just about to leave when Michael walked in, pausing in the doorway when he saw Leslie eating a piece of pizza. He looked over to Colin, who was looking at him with an innocent look.</p><p>“Colin?” Michael said calmly.</p><p>“Yeah babe?”</p><p>“What is Leslie eating?”</p><p>Colin shrugged, smiling. Leslie, sensing danger, began to back up slowly.</p><p>“It almost looks like she’s eating my food, Colin. But of course, that couldn’t be so, could it?”</p><p>“Of course not babe.”</p><p>Michael turned to Leslie. “Leslie, I’m going to ask this one time. Is that my food?”</p><p>Leslie nodded.</p><p>“And did Colin tell you you could have it?”</p><p>She nodded again.</p><p>“Okay. Leslie, I’m not going to kill you this time. But I want you to listen very closely.”</p><p>Leslie nodded, seemingly unable to do anything else.</p><p>“I. Do. Not. Share. Food. So next time, make sure it’s not mine, okay.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Michael stepped out of her way, and she walked out, flipping Colin off on her way out.</p><p>Michael turned to Colin. “Colin? I’m not gonna kill you, because I love you, but believe me, if you ever pull something like that, you ain’t gonna be getting any sex for a month, got it?”</p><p>“A month! That’s not fair!” Michael gave him a look, and Colin nodded. “Got it.”</p><p>Michael nodded, walking over to a Colin to give him a small kiss. “Good.” He grabbed a pen, Colin’s favorite pen, off the desk and ran to the door.</p><p>“Michael!” Colin shouted after him.</p><p>“Sharing is caring!” Michael shouted back as he flipped Colin off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>